


where timeless spirits meet [PODFIC]

by The_ScribeSmith



Series: The Pilgrim's Progress [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Beast Wirt, Friendship, Gen, Hints of an Actual Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ScribeSmith/pseuds/The_ScribeSmith
Summary: While adjusting to his new role as Caretaker of the Unknown, Wirt makes a new friend and learns something unexpected about his abilities.





	where timeless spirits meet [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where timeless spirits meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995421) by [Antares8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares8/pseuds/Antares8). 



> Here's part 2 of Antares8's amazing series, go check it out!

Title: where timeless spirits meet  
Length: 8:14

Soundcloud: [Link](https://soundcloud.com/jordan-smith-693495922/where-timeless-spirits-meet-podfic)

The song is "Pottsfield CM" from episode 2.


End file.
